


to know better

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rose's Hogwarts letter arrives.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Mrs Granger
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	to know better

**Author's Note:**

> Was scrolling through Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 and decided to tackle [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8694832#cmt8694832): "Harry Potter, any of Harry's year, realizing that they don't want to send their kids to Hogwarts."
> 
> **Fuck JK Rowling. Trans liberation now.**

Hermione remembers her first conversation with her mother after the war, their first _real_ conversation after she brought her parents' memories back and all the screaming and crying was out of the way.

They sat on the edge of Hermione's childhood bed; her mother ran shaky fingers through her hair (like that summer after second year full of Basilisk-fueled nightmares) and said, "We shouldn't have sent you there. We didn't know how dangerous that world was. The end of first year should've been the last straw. We should've protected you; we should've given you a happy childhood. I'm so sorry we failed you, love."

Ron finds her in the entryway some time later, still staring at the letter in her hands, the blood-red wax seal seared into her vision.


End file.
